


Vide Noir

by lordvoldemort7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, VideNoir, album fic for sure, demonVoldemort, goodTomRiddle, it might be, lordhuron, parasiteVoldemort, songfic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldemort7/pseuds/lordvoldemort7
Summary: Harry decides to practice his Occlumency late one night while at the Dursleys. While inside his mind, he hears someone calling for help. Confused, Harry hunts the voice down. What is Tom Riddle doing trapped inside his head? (i.e. Harry uses his mental connection to save Tom Riddle from parasitic Voldemort), Post-OotP, Harry/Tom SLASH
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Vide Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic was inspired by the song Vide Noir by Lord Huron and the basically the whole album 'Vide Noir' too- I plan on putting relevant lyrics in the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> The song discusses the journey the singer has taken into the void and about the audience could never imagine the things they've seen. My mind went away from me- what if Voldemort was only Voldemort because a parasitic demon attached itself to him during a ritual gone awry when Tom Riddle was younger? And trapped Tom Riddle, effectively taking over his body? This sounded like a great fic to read and knew I had to write it. Listen to the song and the album and let me know what you think!

"So what if I'm living out past the edge?  
So what if I never come back again?"

-Vide Noir by Lord Huron

_______________________________________________________________________________

~ PRELUDE ~

Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts Castle, October 22nd, 1941

Fourth Year student Tom Riddle sat in his common room as his fellow companions (Abraxas Malfoy, Xavier Parkinson, and Edward Nott) sat around him discussing the creation of a new song they were working on. Yes, one of the best kept secrets of the Slytherin house- the four of them put their musical talents together to craft 

Tom, however, wasn't focusing upon the newest song by TAXE. He was planning for his upcoming ritual. 

He had read some books from the Slytherin family vault (and oh, how EXCITED Tom had been when he discovered his family heritage to Salazar Slytherin) and had read one book, Demonic/Parasitic Rituals, that had claimed the user could call upon a demon to help them with their wishes. While Tom understood that this was a risk, it was one he was willing to take. Tom wanted the demon's help to wipe Albus Dumbledore out of the Wizarding World for good. 

Dumbledore had once again denied Tom's request to stay at Hogwarts over the summer and Tom experienced the worst summer of his young life. So much so that Tom had not even been sure if he would have returned to Hogwarts at all that year. The Wizarding World was too wrapped up in their own affairs with Grindelwald to notice that there was a war happening in the Muggle world too. Britain had undergone a tremendous onslaught of attacks from German forces over the summer and there had been more than one occasion that Tom felt he would die. He was genuinely still in disbelief that he had made it through after all. The sound of the sirens that would go off in the night at his orphanage still haunted his nightmares. Tom had even been unlucky enough to be trapped outside during one such raid. He would never forget how fearful he felt in that moment.

It was wholly unacceptable. Tom intended on rectifying this immediately.

He had plans that he needed to accomplish. He needed to find out more about his ancestry; discover if he had relatives still living out in the world somewhere. Tom hoped to become Minister of Magic one day; he could only have the best grades and the most important connections for a half-blood like himself to reach a position that highly coveted. There was simply no time to die. 

Later that night in the comfort of his empty dorm room, Tom began the ritual. He had ordered his companions to find accommodation elsewhere for tonight. He could not be interrupted while the ritual was taking place; one false step and it could be game over for Tom. 

Tom grabbed the fresh blood of the rabbit he had killed earlier that afternoon and began to paint the pentagram onto the floor of the dorm. The ritual required the sacrifice of blood of some sort and while the book had mentioned that human blood would be more potent, Tom wasn't ready to make that large of a leap yet. 

(A/N: I know nothing of rituals so apologies if this sounds completely wrong)

He spread out the salt across the pentagram he had drawn in the rabbit's blood. After finishing that step, he lit the candles at each point of the star and took several steps backwards. He knew that if he even set a foot down inside the pentagram, the demon would be able to physically attach to him. Tom cleared his throat and began, chanting in Latin, "Parasitus ego praecipio tibi ut mihi mea quest. Praebueris tibi fortitudinem, et imperium in tempore tribulationis!"

When he had finished speaking, the candles grew in size and brightness as the pentagram he had drawn on the floor glowed a deep red color. A cloud of darkness began forming in the center of the pentagram and in continued to grow in size until a giant cloud-like force stood before Tom. It hissed in Parseltongue, "What do you require, my little snakeling? Why have you summoned a snake demon such as I?"

"I have need of your power and your strength, sir. This world is a mess. I have almost died in the quest for my goals in recent years and I no longer wish to feel this weak ever again."

The demonic cloud grew silent. Tom refused to break eye contact with it; he had to prove that he was strong enough. It was some time before it spoke again. "Very well, young one. I will grant you what you wish. However, you will have to move closer- I need to touch you to relay your gift."

Tom hesitantly stepped forward towards the creature, extending his hand as he went. The moment that Tom got close enough, the creature reached out and touched Tom's hand. The two held hands together before the creature yanked Tom into the pentagram and swallowed Tom whole. 

Tom was fighting for his life. The creature suffocated him with darkness, causing him to lose his focus. The creature took Tom's subconscious, throwing him into a room he had created and locked him in. 

"Now, you are mine....Tom, is it? How simple and plebeian. Well, it was. It's my name now. I'll have to rectify that immediately. Good bye, Tom, I'll enjoy using you for my own purposes...." the voice faded away as the parasitic demon left his subconscious, returning to the physical world. 

He regained himself as he took in the room around him. The parasite was now in control. Tom was currently trapped deep in the recesses of his mind. The demon chuckled to himself. "Well, this'll be fun," he said as his ruby red eyes twinkled in chaotic excitement.


End file.
